Noise Complaint
by 240yearsbefore
Summary: However, her movements were interrupted then, by the sharp, expressive voice droning out the sub-standard speakers with an intonation unlike Anna had heard before. She was unable to let a low sigh escape her lips. "I knew it. We're not even 2 minutes in."
1. Weekends All Year Long

**The idea for this fic came from some friends of mine; any similarities to other fics/prompts is purely coincidental, and I sincerely apologise.  
**

**Please also note - after I told my friend I was writing this, she told me she'd sent in a prompt/headcanon to the elsannaheadcanons blog. However, you're more than welcome to use the idea if you want to as well - since she said she wanted to see some other takes on it.**

* * *

"Anna, _please_!"

"No way Doc Dolittle; that's middle-aged music!"

"Rude. I listen to it."

"You're an old man, though."

"Ruder. Now please. You owe me, anyway."

"Why are you so hung up on this?"

"Because it's good. Be thankful it's an EP and not a full length album; it's only six songs."

"Will you never pester me about this kind of stuff again?"

"... I cannot guarantee-"

"Kristoff!"

"Okay, okay! Fine. But just so you know, it's blues-rock, not blues. This is better than blues."

"Now you're really an old man..."

"Whatever: just put the disk in the player, please."

"And who uses CDs these days? It's 2014, come on…"

"Anna."

"Like, honestly, way to drag your ass out of the 90s…"

"Anna!"

"I'm going, I'm going - can it, Grandma. Speaking of which; isn't there a bingo game you should be attending about now…"

"Hilarious. Now shut up and grab me another beer, will you?"

* * *

Anna laughed having finally been able to make the CD player obey her will (it was old and temperamental and liked to sleep), moving around the basement to reach the mini fridge, kneeling down to peer through the glass doors at the remaining stock.

"There's only Corona left; unless you're wanting Natural Ice - which I certainly don't recommend." She sighed, opening the doors and pulling a bottle of Corona while Kristoff thought, and placed it atop the fridge.

"Hmm, whazzat?" Kristoff murmured, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Anna ignored the man, reaching for another Corona without a second thought. However, her movements were interrupted then, by the sharp, expressive voice droning out the sub-standard speakers with an intonation unlike she'd heard before. She was unable to stop a low sigh escaping from her.

"I knew it. We're not even 2 minutes in."

"Shut up."

"Admit it!"

"I said shut it."

Kristoff let out effortless laughter, standing and advancing over to his friend to ruffle her hair, flicking the nearest loose braid she'd arranged her mane into today.

"Admit it, Shortstack." By this point he'd retreated back to the recliner (a piece of furniture he'd permanently reserved for his use whenever he visited, which was often), and leaning the seat back to put his feet up, and Anna had turned to watch this take place.

"Fuck off." She growled, her eyes narrowing as she glared at him. "And you can fuck off with that self-righteous look on your face. Bullshit if you won this."

Kristoff snorted, closing his eyes and lying back again the chair and closed his eyes. "If you think you're winning you've another thing coming. Now shut up and listen, will you."

Anna's smile intensified for a short moment as she shifting back around and grabbing the bottle opener from its home on the top of the mini fridge. She proceeded to open both beers and then made her way over to the couch, passing a bottle to Kristoff on the way past. Though she couldn't find herself ready to concentrate on the music just yet, she needed just a few more moments to prepare for that voice.

"What's the name of these guys again?" She spoke, her own voice quiet, but not a whisper.

"I See 3. Everyone pronounces it 'ice', but write it with a '3' on the end. Cause, you know, I and C… The letters—"

"I got it." Anna cut in, bringing the bottle rim to her lips and taking a mouthful of the liquid. Once she's swallowed, she continued; "Because there's three of them?"

"Well—Yeah. Yeah, there's three." Kristoff began, and though he faltered somewhat, he managed to say at least one complete sentence without looking like a complete fool.

"You hesitated?" Anna asked.

"One of their members left recently, there was only two of them for a while, but now they're back to three." There was a sigh at the end of this, and Anna watched her friend's movements as his hand went to his pocket to bring out a packet of cigarettes. He brought his head back up and his eyes flickered open, holding his hand forward to her, he spoke again. "You want one?"

Anna shook her head; "Not this time, you go. Keep talking – who left?" She felt as though she sounded far more excited than she ought to be.

Nodding, the man went to pull out a cigarette from the packet, placing it between his lips and then going to fish about in his pockets, probably for a lighter. "The guy who left; come on, Kristoff!"

He smiled, taking the unlit cigarette in his fingers, a husky sounding laugh coming from him; "Not a guy," He continued to look around his person with his free hand. "The drummer, a Hawaiian girl by the name of Nani."

"Why'd she leave?" Curious, she pressed on.

Kristoff paused then, pulling something metallic from his back pocket. Letting the music drown the silence, he lit his cigarette and took a few drags from it. Eventually, he answered. "Family problems, I think." He let out a breath. "It's a shame, really. This new guy can't even compare."

As he took more drags, Anna spoke. "Yeah… Yeah, I remember you telling me about it. Hans, is it?" Her friend nodded. "I bet you can really hear the difference."

"In the recordings; not so much. Noticeable, but only slightly." He breathed out again. "It's the live performances where it really shows. He goes crazy, like he's trying to take over the stage. Nani was more composed, more skillful... Just... Just, better." He took a minute to suck on his cigarette. "Maybe he's like that because he knows what people are saying about him. I dunno, I just think he's bad news."

"How come?"

"Just stories I've heard. He sleeps around—"

"That's his choice."

"Yeah, but he doesn't bother checking the girls' age. It's not proven; but I bet he's fucked an underage girl. He seems that kind."

"That's rude." Anna stated, sounding more bitter than she intended.

"You're just too naïve." Kristoff laughed it off, and after a few moments, Anna joined him.

"Speaking of which…" Having finished his smoking, Kristoff dropped down and pressed the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray situated on the floor, by the side of the recliner. "They're gonna be at Oaken's in three weeks."

She looked up. "They? You mean..."

He smiled. "You got it."

Anna's breath hitched. She'd be able to witness the source of this voice; in the flesh? Dude…

"You got tickets, right?" Her friend, though, only responded with laughter. "You got tickets, _right_?!"

Kristoff smiled; "You know I did, A. However, if you want 'em, you admit I win."

Anna grimaced, but it was worth it. Easily worth it. "This once, Mountain Man. This once." She grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.

Three weeks she had. That was just enough time to stockpile their music and revise over it enough to learn lyrics._ Kristoff, you have no idea what you've unleashed._

* * *

**If you've made it this far - then thank you. I really appreciate you taking time out of your day just to read what I've had to write. So, thank you very much! Every viewing means a lot to me. :'3**


	2. Songbird

Panting, Kristoff finally made it to Anna's place in the line from having sprinted from the car park. Putting up a finger, he prevented her from speaking while he caught his breath.

"You know I hate running…"

"It's your fault you were late." Anna replied, giggling. She reached forth and pushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen in front of his face, in response, he grinned to her.

"You know, you've a really good place here. How long were you waiting?" Due to his tall stature it wasn't much too look over the heads of those stood in front of them; they were only a few metres from the doors, too.

"Not that long." She said, her eyes dancing between her friend and the doors every few seconds.

"If by 'that long' you means hours, then sure." She shot him a glare at this, pouting slightly - though Kristoff laughed it off. "You know I could have got us in the side entrance early."

Anna thought for a moment; "Oh, yeah. I forgot that you had a dead-end job here."

"Dead-end my ass! One day I'll end up running this place, Shortstack." He retorted, stealing the baseball cap she was wearing to ruffle her hair (a habit they'd both become accustomed too in their years together).

"Watch the hair, Bjorgman." Anna grumbled, shaking her head to free it of his grip. "And yes, dead-end. Even when you're manager, it'll be dead-end. At least _I'm_ going places."

Kristoff chortled, handing her cap back to her. "And if by 'going places' you mean you've got serious wanderlust, then sure."

Anna shot him another frown, but it didn't last very long. "You know that's not what I meant."

Kristoff grinned, "Sure, sure. Just – get in Oaken's; the doors are open." Returning the smile, Anna did as she was asked and silenced herself as she started towards the doors. Once reached, she passed her ticket to the doormen and was let in.

Inside, it was as Oaken usually kept it during performances. Dark, humid and loud. The acoustics of the room allowed the voices of each member inside to be picked up and thrown around, making even quiet nights emphatic before the event started. She heard the blonde man beside her shouting to raise his voice over the cacophony.

"A, come on – there's space against the fence."

Anna shifted her gaze to the ground before the stage and found that, surprisingly, Kristoff wasn't kidding. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her lip, looking up to him as he took her hand and lead her over. Even though they were near the front of the line, it still surprised her that they were able to get so close to the stage, and so, the band. She'd be so near to Elsa, oh god, Elsa. She might be able to touch her.

It had only been a short three weeks; but Anna had practically fallen in love with Elsa, the singer/guitarist. And though she hardly spoke in interviews (it had usually been the bassist, Flynn – only now, the role seemed be taken by the band's newest edition), her eyes were the only thing needed to capture Anna's attention. _Maybe she'll look at me... I'd be so fucked._ Her mind began to flood with Elsa.

"You know you're gonna lose that snapback, right?" _Kristoff, you fucker._ Anna looked up once more to see him winking at her.

"If someone tries to steal my hat they've another thing coming." She spoke, her tone hawkish and indignant. It sounded far more threatening that she had intended, but no matter. At least Kristoff would think twice about taking it again.

"Whoa, okay, easy there, A. I was just kidding." He stated, but the laughter that followed indicated he found her aggressiveness endearing.

"Whatever."

At her reaction, he went to reach for her hat once more, but rethought it and returned his hand to the fence. "You excited?"

She chuckled; "You have no idea, Kris."

He was about to return the statement with one of his own feelings about the coming concert, but was interrupted by the few lights illuminating the room being switched off, and the crowd annexing in a roar; cheering the band's name repeatedly.

It started with a drum solo, followed by the deep, reverberating tones of a bass, and finally, a guitar riff. After a minute, the intro evolved into a song Anna recognised from their newest album. Like Kristoff had said, the drumming was frenzied and overpowering. It sounded violent, and undisciplined – and despite the other two band members attempting to play alongside – it all felt a bit too… Frantic.

An hour later, and Elsa moved to discard her guitar, unplugging it and placing it on a stand while her bandmates made their way backstage. Beside her electric guitar sat an acoustic one, and Anna felt like she would vomit. She knew it wasn't for her, but the idea of Elsa singing and playing alone, without the flurried sound of drums fighting with her, was something she felt like she wasn't ready for.

After slinging the strap over her head and onto her shoulders, hitching it up and down until she was comfortable, Elsa made her way back to the microphone stand, plugging the guitar into the speakers meanwhile.

"Okay, so…" She paused to check the guitar's tuning, and fiddled with the machine heads for a few moments. The entire room was silent, for once. "I'm gonna play a song by myself." She strummed a few chords, finally pleased with how the guitar sounded. "If that's okay." It sounded like a question, but Anna knew it wasn't – there wasn't a soul in this room that didn't want to hear this song.

Elsa smiled, her fingers beginning to pick away at the strings, while her other hand flew around the fretboard. "I dedicate this song to…" She faltered, as if unsure what to say, her eyes flickered over the crowd while she spoke again; "You."

You could practically _feel_ the sigh Anna gave as she gazed at the singer, unable to move as she began to sing once more.

It was different now, hearing Elsa's voice only accompanied by the quiet notes of an acoustic. It was so distinct and fervent, and so damn fluent it was as if this was the only thing she was born to do.

It came to the bridge, and during the instrumental – watching Elsa's determined expression as she tackled a difficult section – Anna couldn't help herself any longer and screamed out to Elsa, shouting of her love for her. Beside her, she heard roaring laughter from Kristoff, and the agitated groans from the crowd as somebody disturbed the moment.

She watched as Elsa grinned, messing up a few notes as she did so, she took the next few seconds to complete the bridge and reinstated back to chord playing. Then, her eyes found Anna's and she shuffled back to the microphone.

"I love you, too."

The smile across Anna's face was unchanging for the rest of the night. Even when the concert had long finished and both her and Kristoff had returned home.

* * *

"You look ill."

"I'm lovesick, Kristoff."

"Calm down, she wasn't being serious."

"You're just jealous."

"Oh, please – like she'd ever date either one of us. I'm a dead-beat college dropout, and you're 3 years younger than she is."

"I'm 18, though."

"That's not the po—Anna. We're just ordinary people. Don't start fantasizing about this; you'll just upset yourself."

"I can think what I like. It's my mind."

"Fine, whatever. But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

**Here you go; Chapter 2. It's up so quickly because Vech won't stop pestering me, and hopefully I'll have Chapter 3 up before the weekend is out. If not, then it'll be early next week. After that updating will go somewhat slower (every few days), but I'll keep up. Thanks for the support; again, it means a lot. ^-^**


	3. Tighten Up

**Sorry this chapter took so long; a lot of shit went down during the last few days and I've just been trying to deal with it, and helping my friends deal with it too. Anyway; here it is. Note that I've changed the fics rating to Mature. It's because I curse a lot. If you don't like cursing; I'm sorry, but I won't change the fic. It's supposed to be set with Anna as a college student, and from my experience (seeing as I am one), college students curse a lot.**

**EDIT: I finally got convinced to get a tumblr account. The link is in my profile, if you'd like to talk to me. ^-^**

* * *

"Anna. Will you do me a favour?" Kristoff coughed, taking her hand as she sat on the couch beside him, where he had slept (and was still lying on) last night.

She looked to her friend with worry filling her eyes; "Kristoff, are you okay?"

He smiled at her, sitting up slightly – but it was obvious that it pained him as he fell back, his free hand going to his forehead. "Coffee. I need iced coffee. And not that instant shit you try and make; go out and get some."

It was then, Anna realised; all that was wrong with the man was that he was more hung-over than she was. "You're such an asshole."

He winked at her. "Does this mean you're getting coffee?"

"Maybe if you asked me nicely." She moved over to her closet, pulling out some underwear, worn jeans and a random t-shirt.

"Oh, Princess Anna of this little town of Arendelle," They both grinned at each other as he spoke in a (terrible) mock English accent. "Would you be ever so kind as to bring your knight a drink, so he may recover from the previous night's revelries."

"Knight?" The redhead snorted.

Kristoff threw a pillow at her which she attempted to dodge, but unfortunately for her, misjudged the speed of it and ended up landing on her backside with a pillow in her lap.

"You know; you're the one who always stays at my apartment. Maybe you should get the coffee." She scolded, rubbing her ass while she stood. "And that fucking hurt."

"The pillow, or your lack of grace?" He retorted immediately, lying back down.

Anna frowned, _sometimes I hate you, Kris._ She leaned down to pick up the clothes she'd dropped while falling and made her way from her bedroom into her bathroom. There was no way she was leaving without at least washing, especially after last night's grease-filled, alcohol-flying concert with a side order of sweat. And she'd been far too tired to wash when she had returned home, so had fallen into bed – leaving Kristoff to find an extra blanket and pillow for himself.

But even so; the constant reminder of Elsa – the memory of her looking to Anna – was constantly being replayed, over and over again in the girl's head.

"Anna?"

That strikingly white hair.

"Anna?"

The purple shade above her eyes.

"Anna?!"

The dark blue jeans which hugged her slim thighs and slight hips.

"Anna?!"

Those crimson lips… That ass…

"ANNA."

Oh, yeah. The coffee…

"Calm the fuck down, Kristoff, jeez. Can I not shower in peace?" Anna shouted back, turning off the tap and stepping out onto the linoleum floor.

"You were 40 minutes, dumbass. Just get changed, please."

Anna had to smile, he sounded like such a girl when he whined, and although he didn't state it in the best way – she could tell that he meant it in the best intentions. Drying off her body, and doing the best to towel dry her hair with damp cloth, she then dressed herself and left the bathroom. But far too lazy to dry her hair properly, she combed it, braided it, and covered it with a hat. She was only going to be out a short while anyway. Finally; she was ready.

"Kristoff. Watch the cat." He nodded in response, but she paused once more; "And if your dog shits on my carpet again, he's not allowed here anymore – remember to let him outside." This provoked a laugh, and she smiled at it as she left.

Almost fifteen minutes later and she'd made it to the retail park. Though, the parking spaces in front of the café were taken – one, noticeably, by a ridiculously expensive-looking sports car. Anna scoffed. She hated that kind of exhibition of wealth. Why not donate the money rather than buy some gas-guzzling machine you'll rarely drive anyway. The car looked as though it only saw action a few days of the year. Either that or the owner spent far too much money making it look new. It took her a few more minutes, but she was able to eventually find a space a few blocks away from the café, having driven around three times when

none were available previously. _Doing great, Anna. Now just the coffee for Kristoff, then you can get home and sleep. Easy._

"Easier said than done." She whispered, opening the car door and sliding out onto the concrete. Even after a few steps she could feel a headache burning through her skull; each stride making the pounding more intense. But, she at least made it to the café, and into the queue relatively easily. Though it was a little harder to function when her head was beating like a drum and the menu stuck onto the wall behind the counter was tiny and barely readable.

"Hello miss!" _God, you're annoying. _"What can I get for you today?" _Your head on a plate, maybe._

"Just two coffees, please." Anna's voice was slow and monotonous; why the fuck did she agree to coming out, and why couldn't she have just stayed in bed.

"Urm, sure. Just- What kind of coffees would you like? And how big?..."

Anna stared at the woman, blinking. "I really don't give a damn. I just need caffeine, okay. Can you do that for me?"

The barista hesitated at first, then went to fill the redhead's order, returning a few minutes later with some cups. Without bothering to listen to the price of the order, Anna passed over a ten dollar bill, hoping it was enough. It was easily within the marker seeing as it was only two simple cups of coffee; but everything was overpriced in the modern age – she was easily fooled most times. Thankfully, it had been a quick trip, and Anna found herself glad that she was now able to make the trip home – where she could go and lie down. Oh god, she craved her bed right now more than she did in early morning lectures.

Finally finished and able to start making her way back to her car; Anna felt her mind drifting back to last night again. It was probably because she was so tired, or maybe because she couldn't get Elsa off her mind. There was something incredible about her, something enigmatic and enthralling that Anna couldn't quite understand.

It was, though, at this point that she collided with another force, and once her head was cleared from the immediate clutter and her ears began to work properly again, she heard the frenzied apologies belonging to a female voice. _She sounds familiar… No, probably just tricks of the mind. Wait, is she feeling me up?_

Anna looked down to see pale hands patting against the t-shirt, soaking her stomach. Every now and then, the woman's fingers would catch the underside of her breast. Her breath hitched when she felt it the first time, but she was powerless to call out to her. _This shouldn't feel nice, she's fucking groping me in a parking lot. _After a few loose seconds, the woman's gaze found Anna's, who was already staring at her with inquisitive, yet sultry eyes.

It was the redhead who broke the silence, clearing her throat rather loudly while the woman corrected herself, standing tall, adjusting her cap and brushing herself off; Anna noticed that she wore her caps forward, unlike herself – it looked kind of dorky, but it was cute and endearing, and she could at least see the logo from this side. A beer company, straight-forward, but actually kind of hot. She looked, then, at the spilled coffee, currently decorating the sidewalk – and groaned. She only had four dollars left and it would take a while to get back to the counter.

"I am so sorry." … That's really damned familiar.

"No, no…" Anna took a second to wring the bottom half of her t-shirt, "It's alright – don't worry about it."

"I can pay for those… And your t-shirt…" Anna glanced up to the woman who sounded as terrified as she looked. It appeared as though she may start to shake.

"No, really, it's okay." They found each other's eyes once more. "Fuck. No way." Even under the shade of the cap – she knew those eyes anywhere. Cue; awkward silence.

"Uhm… Hey, I know I've got all day, but… Do you want those drinks or not?"

_Play it cool, Anna. It's not like you've got a freaking exemplar stood in front of you._

"… What? Huh, drinks?... Oh! Oh, the iced coffee, yeah, right. Oh, shit, Kristoff – he'll be waiting for these—Yeah, yeah. I want the— Yeah, sure, why not." _Way to nail it, dumbass._

Though, the chortle from Elsa that followed was something the girl had not expected. Wait, was that a wink? Elsa moved forward, taking Anna's wrist while she past her. "Two iced coffees, right?" Anna nodded in response. This was surreal. "I'm guessing one is for 'Kristoff', right?" She nodded again. "Boyfriend?" Again, she nodde-. Wait, shit, no!

Immediately, she began shaking her head violently; "No, no! No, of course not – no, he's just a friend."

"Oh, god, I'm sorry." Elsa let go of Anna's wrist; both of them instantly missing their contact. "I didn't mean to pry…"

"No, it's okay – I just… I'm not into that- Into him, I mean. I'm not into him... He's like a brother to me." _You're rambling, Shitstain._

"Oh, I see. So you're single?" The look on Elsa's face showed she regretted asking the question, and Anna laughed sweetly at it.

"Why; you interested?" _What the fuck._ She let out an awkward chuckle and looked over to the woman beside her, who (luckily), was laughing alongside her. _Oh thank fuck._

She almost didn't catch the whispered 'maybe' as Elsa strode ahead of her to open the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys; it's nice to see people are still interested! The next update won't be for another few days, since I'm still dealing with stuff; but it'll pick up after that, I promise.**

**Also; if you're talking about High Fidelity the movie, Ask - then you just became a friend of mine. Because that movie is A+.**


	4. Dogfight

**Sorry for the wait, again. My life is pretty chaotic right now. Also; I listened to far too much _Now, Now_ while writing this chapter.**

* * *

"Wait, twelve brothers?! You're joking, right? You have to be joking." The redhead had spent the last twenty minutes gawking over Elsa while the blonde girl had told her about the life she led. Not necessarily about family, but the band, the music – the constant moving, and fresh faces.

"Nope. I met them all once. The whole family came to his first show." Elso took a sip from her drink – they'd both opted for hot chocolate after Anna had suggested it, thought, the perky redhead had provided her own, rugged-looking what she referred to as her; 'outdoor travel reusable thermal mug'.

"Even his cousins?" As if she was surprised a man would invite his family to hear him play.

"Even his cousins." Elsa answered, a slight giggle leaving her again. "It must be nice, having such a big family." It was Anna's turn to laugh.

"I know exactly what you mean; Kristoff has a huge family. They all came to visit once, I could hardly fit them all in the apartment – it was so hectic that day. But, luckily, they helped out with the cleaning, and cooking and washing and-… You know, they helped me out…" It was Anna's turn to sip. It seemed as though she could hardly keep her mouth shut with this woman. She was so… Fascinated. No, not fascinated, just interested, at least. Like she was _actually listening_; not just waiting for her turn to speak.

"They sound like a handful." Elsa broke her from her trance.

"Oh, yeah. But it's worth it." She took another sip. "They're a lot of fun."

"I bet." Elsa smiled gazing to Anna; who, (despite loving every second of it) actually found it a little awkward, too. "What about you, though? I don't know anything about you."

"What's there to know?" Anna giggled even though she was serious. She'd spent her entire life rotting in this town; sitting on the side-lines, waiting for something to come her way. She wanted to break free off that habit – but, there was always something holding her feet down; refusing to let her leave. "I mean. I was born here; I grew up here, and I'll probably die here, too."

The amused expression on Elsa's face indicated something else, however. "No, silly. You're- Uh, you're at college?"

"Uhm, what?

"… What?"

"You actually want to know about me?" The blonde didn't speak after this, so Anna took it as a yes, and even if it wasn't; the silence was killing her. "Well, yeah, I'm at college."

"What are you studying?" By now she'd had finished her drink and had taken up playing with the plastic lid; ripping it apart. But, Anna's eyes followed her every move, and she placed her own hands upon Elsa's.

"Ecology…" Anna sighed, her gaze drifting from Elsa's hands to her eyes. "You know, someone else could have used that."

The woman smirked, finding Anna's eyes also. "Don't get all high and mighty with me now, Miss Environment."

Narrowing her eyes, Anna released Elsa's hands, cupping her own drink instead. "That's not—Shut up! You know that over two thirds of our trash goes in landfill, not recycling, right?"

She smiled now, letting it evolve into a drifting laugh before speaking once more, "You certainly sound like an Ecology student."

"That's not funny! This is serious, Elsa! That shit just gets left or burned; do you know what that's doing to the Earth?"

"Well if she's so cold, maybe we should knit her a jacket."

"Elsa!"

This led to uncontrollable fits of laughter, while Elsa desperately tried to apologise between breaths – whenever she was able to take some, while Anna looked on in astonishment. "I'm sorry, Anna, I'm sorry – I'm just… The world is fucked, I've just never met anyone who's determined as you to not face that fact."

"But the least we can do is try and slow down that process." Anna was starting to blush now, she knew because her cheeks were beginning to feel warm. But it was exactly this kind of subject that really got under her skin; and she knew she was being stubborn – she really did. It just irritated her how people could be so content with their own destruction; with their children's destruction.

Elsa chuckled; "There's really nothing we can—"

"_How the fuck do you know!"_

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh god, Elsa…" She brought her head to her hands, holding her face in her guilt. _Way to go. No, really, Anna. Way to fucking nail it._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm just… Really passionate about this stuff…"

She then felt the touch of Elsa's fingers against her wrist, "It's alright…"

She swiped her away; "No, it's not!"

"Anna, I'm not some kid you can't afford to damage; it's fine."

It took a while for Anna to reiterate herself and find her voice, but when she did, she found herself staring into the abyss of the singer's eyes once more – but looked away, she couldn't bear their weight any longer. "So what about you?"

"Hmm?"

She grinned, taking Elsa's hand, a little gentler than before. "Did you go to college?" She heard the short exhale Elsa gave, then, and instead went to focus on her pale hands, determined to stay her attention from the woman's face.

"I dropped out." Was the response, quick and somewhat emotionless.

"Why?" Anna shot back.

There was a moment of silence that hung over; thickening the tension between them. Finally – it was broken: "Glaciology." She exhaled in a deep sigh. "I studied Glaciology."

This was followed by another few seconds of excruciating silence as thought flew from one end of Anna's conscious to the other. Yet one still hung in the air, one that had already been asked.

She cleared her throat, pushing her back and sitting up in her seat. "Why'd you drop out?"

Elsa scoffed which resulted in a disappointed look from the girl sitting across from her. "Because of the band."

"And you preferred music to Glaciology?" From the tone of Elsa's voice; it was something Anna didn't believe, and although she hardly knew this woman (despite how much she wanted to get to know her), there was a particularly sympathetic part of Anna that pitied her. Sure, she had money: material goods, countless lovers, an endless string of _friends_… The only thing money gave you was a path for anger and depression.

"Yes…"

Now Anna could scoff. "Well if you never wanted to be fucking truthful with me, why the fuck did you—" She stood.

"No! Anna, wait! Please…" Elsa shot up, reaching to take hold of the redhead's forearm. "I didn't mean to…"  
"Yes, you did. You wouldn't have said if you didn't mean to."

"… You don't have to rub it in, Anna."

"Don't I?"

_Fuck this silence, and fuck her – why the fuck did I even stay._

"I'm sorry, I just… It doesn't matter – you don't have to stay if you don't want to." _Don't you fucking say it. Don't you dare._ "But I'd like it if you did." _WHY. _Elsa released Anna's arm and brought her hand to her chest. "You're one of the only people I've met that doesn't treat me like a fucking monarch or something."

"I'd love to stay." They exchanged glances at one another, each more comforting than the last, but they were soon interrupted by a buzz radiating from Anna's pocket. _Shit, my phone. Why now? Who's even calling m—Fuck! Kristoff!_ "I really would, but I have to get back to my friend." She went to pick up her mug, but risked a last look. Though, Elsa's saddened expression didn't do much to let her feel a little happier about deciding to abandon the woman. "But, urm – you can come? If you want, I mean…"

"Y—You're sure?"

"Well… Yeah!"

"… I don't want to intrude, Anna; I couldn't."

Anna took her hands, beaming: "Sure you can! Come on, it's not like I like I live in a van, unlike _some people_."

"I don't _live_ in the bus; it's just temporary."

"Temporary, my ass – now, _come the fuck on_. My car's this way."


End file.
